Flexible display is an important development direction of a next-generation display technology, and the Flexible display has characteristics such as good flexibility, no fragility, small thickness, small weight, low power consumption, good portability and so on, and has wide application prospect in these fields such as e-book, mobile communication, laptop computer, television, public information and so on.
A flexible substrate made of a PI (polyimide) adhesive for example is used as a base substrate for fabricating a flexible display device. A method for preparing the flexible substrate by using the PI adhesive is as follows: coating the PI adhesive on a glass substrate, and then sending the glass substrate into a curing chamber to cure the PI adhesive. During the curing process, in order to prevent organic substances from being oxidized and discharge organic gases generated in the PI adhesive in time, it is necessary to continuously supply a large amount of N2. During the curing process described above, it is very easy to produce an eddy in corners of the curing chamber and the like places, so that the organic gases in such positions are hard to be discharged, and further easily condense into particles on the flexible substrate, which results in defects of the flexible substrate.